1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid level device. More specifically, the invention is a fluid level detector system, which automatically controls the water level in a reservoir or swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
Various fluid level devices have been devised for automatically detecting a particular water level including options for activating water valves for supplying or releasing water from a swimming pool or reservoir. Most of the conventional systems are antiquated and suffer from a number of mechanical problems associated with material degradation from rust and corrosion, increased maintenance and monitoring, and escalating costs associated therewith. Complex circuitry has also made some of the more advanced water level detector systems unaffordable and/or technically challenging to use or install by a novice and/or professional alike. An automatic water level system, which is impervious to the aforementioned problems, is lacking to say the least.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 705,421 issued to Moore discloses a water level testing device for boilers. The device embodies a water gauge having contact points, which activate and deactivate an audio or bell circuit for signaling a certain water level reached. A float mechanism rises or falls within a glass gauge-tube to indicate whether water within the boiler is above or below a certain height. When the desired height is reached the audio signal or bell ringing ceases. If the condition indicated by the audio signal remains the same, the device is manually corrected if at all possible. The automatic water level detector according to the invention herein described does not require manual signal corrections.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,298 issued to Montero discloses a similar fluid level indicator for a gas tank, which utilizes a float switch for activating a light terminal when the tank is fully charged. The light will remain on until the quantity of gasoline has diminished to an extent to break the contact between two opposing terminals. A series of makers and breakers made up of an electromagnet, a swing armature, a latch spring, a gravitating annunciator, and a vertically swinging link are attached through the annunciator, which is connected with the magnet frame. Mechanical elements such as latch springs and swinging links are prone to failure due to material degradation from corrosion or similar effects, which produces resistive forces in the form of friction, which inhibit proper movement between mating parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,877 issued to Donahue discloses a water supply regulator comprising a manually actuated switching means for setting the water level. A "make and brake" circuit similar to that taught by Montero is connected to a feed-water control means and semaphore lights. This system like that of Montero suffers also from material degradation. Unlike the instant invention, the water supply regulator of Donahue uses float balls to make and break the continuity of the various electrical circuits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,399 issued to Yovanofski teaches a similar water regulator apparatus, except two vertical pipes indicate the pool water level. Each pipe has an anchored ball switch, which rise and fall activating either pool draining or pool filling operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,378 issued to Everson discloses a circulating water level control unit having overflow gutters with three external armature controlled ball float valves disposed within and overflow reservoir which actuate the opening and closing of various valves. The automatic water level system according to the instant invention does not require the use of ball control valves as such. A single water detector system is mounted within an interior wall of a swimming pool for simple water level detection and control. U.S. Patents by Schmidt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,405), Grewing (U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,206), Thorn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,638), Baruch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,587) and Page (U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,286) teach similar fluid level indicators having an adjustable ball or similar control float valves as taught by Everson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,125 issued to Hodge discloses a water level control device for swimming pools having a casing for attachment to or suspension on a ladder. The internal fluid level detector is a float detector, which is aligned by a vertical post and linkage mechanism for slidably rising and falling in response to different water levels. Brackets attached on the interior wall surfaces of the casing mount the switch. A water supply channel is coupled thereto for supplying water within the casing through a central portion of the brackets and float linkage device. The float linkage is simply an armature linkage, which requires adjustments or constant calibration for effective level detection. The automatic water level device according to the invention does not require the use of an armature control linkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,091 issued to Lively discloses a circuit for automatically controlling the water level of swimming pools by means of a multi-level detecting sensor, which directly senses the pool water. A low voltage oscillator in the input portion of the circuitry detects the presence of water above or below each level, sensing electrical contact of the sensor by a change in oscillator amplitude in response to impedance from the contact to ground. A plurality of sensor probes are linearly arranged to detect different levels of water within a pool. The system is completely sealed to prevent water contact with electrical lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,192 issued to Wachter discloses a multi-level detector for a nuclear reactor vessel comprising a plurality of vertically spaced cantilevered mounted spring members. The free end of each spring member is connected to a depending float member with strain gauges attached thereto. The strain gauges indicate the instantaneous position of the spring member and thereby provide an indication of the instantaneous water level. This system is structurally different and operates under a different principle as that taught by the invention. Accordingly, there is no need for strain gauges or cantilevered spring elements to sense a particular fluid level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,949 issued to Henson discloses an apparatus for controlling the level of fluid in a reservoir. The apparatus utilizes a fluid sensing probe with circuitry that compensates for swells and other surface undulations, which mask the true fluid level. A single probe is mounted within a cavity of a pool wall or on the surface of the wall. A threaded probe is attached within a central portion of a cylindrical housing and disposed in a fixed position to detect a certain water level. The free end of the threaded probe triggers a control circuit via an electrical line for electrically activating a water valve to supply water to a pool according to a predetermined water level or condition. Inserting a circular wire lead over the top portion of the threaded probe and mechanically securing it by a nut and bolt type fastener makes the electrical connection. There is no anti-splash protection for this particular system and constant mechanical adjustments are needed for estimating an acceptable water limit for the system. The electrical circuit suffers from flip flopping signals attributed to water splashing, etc. The automatic water level detector according to the invention does not require the use of mechanical fasteners for direct connection with the water detector, and is impervious to splashing and/or water swells.
The following Foreign Pats. by Ranshofen-Berndorf (NR 228448), Meyer et al. (DE 2912383), Hanai (JP 5742815) and Bush et al. (GB 2086576) disclose water level features of general relevance to the automatic water level detector according to the invention. In particular, the Russian Pat. issued to Bush et al. (GB 2,086,576) discloses a fluid level-monitoring device adapted for monitoring the level of fluid in a fuel tank or enclosed vessel. The device contains a plurality of float switches or ball type floatable switches set in series and are connected to lamps to indicate a warning signal for critical changes in fluid levels.
The automatic water level system of the instant invention is different from the prior and related art, in that it provides water level detecting without the use of ball floats and associated mechanical linkages and/or armatures. A nested detector housing structure is provided to correct for level detector inaccuracies attributed to splashing or water swells. The level detection portion of the system is easily installed via epoxy to an existing interior pool wall without the need for structural modifications to the surface. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.